Vodka in the freezer
by Preussan
Summary: Belarus is known for her obsessive love for her older brother, Russia. This will show you the truth behind her infatuation... And the end of it.
1. Chapter 1

_"Sestra... Sestra!" The silver-bell voice called from outside the house, urgency and tears mingled in with the sound. A small girl ran out through the door, her braided silver bun bobbing lightly as she rushed. Outside, she saw the little girl running towards her, the pretty blue dress and tattered bow on her head gracing her beautiful face._

_"Natalia? What is wrong?" She asked out fo breath, wiping the tears from the girls pink cheeks. _

_"Big brother is stuck on a tree, sestra! He climbed after an owl... And he can't get down!" The girl hiccuped from the tears, before shurgging her face from her sister's hands. _

_"Alright, let's go get him." She said, smiling reassuringly at her sister's care for their brother._

_They walked to him, hand in hand, Natalia huddling to herself to keep warm in her dress. She wished Ivan were with her, so she could curl up with the scarf that Katyusha had given him. As they approached the tree that Ivan was stuck in, Katyusha heard him frantically yelling for someone to get him down. What she thgouth was adorable was how he kept yelling for his big sister. She smiled as she climbed the tree, trying to tie loose his scarf that was keeping him stuck to the branches. She looked down and saw Belarus lifting her arms up to him, trying to grab him to pull him down to her so he wouldn't fall to the ground. _

_ Natalia reached her small limbs up to him, trying to be reassuring by holding onto his hands. She looked at him, and she saw the tears gathering in his eyes. She felt a pang of sorrow in her chest. Why wasn't Katyusha done getting him down yet? As soon as the thought crossed her mind, he plumped on top of her, both laying in the snow. He jumped up quickly, grabbing her and wiping the snow off his face with frantic apoligies. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes watery and brightm before wrapping her arms around his neck and digging her face into his scarf._

_"I was so worried, big brother..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes flashed open, staring at the ceiling in her black room. She sat up, looking around her. What time was it? It was still dark out...

She looked out the window, seeing the snow coming down like hail. She wasn't leaving her house tonight, or tomorrow, it looked like. The snow was too thick and it was too dangerous to go outside. She gave a saddening sigh, having wanted to see Ivan desperately after the last world meeting... When she... Stormed out, for no reason. He was probably embarrassed of her for doing that. She closed the curtains calmly, swinging her legs over the side of her bed before rolling out of it.

It was only two a.m., but she was starving for some reason. Her stomach had probably been what woke her up. She went into her kitchen, opening the door to the fridge, pulling out some left over draniki and a glass of wine. Everyone thought she loved vodka, like her brother and sister, but she really only liked wine. She didn't drink much of it, anyways. She didn't need to warm her food, it was just as filling cold. She shut the door, walking into the dining room and sitting at her oddly small table. It was big enough for maybe four people if each squished together, one of the smallest tables made. She couldn't buy a large table... No one came over. She ate it slowly, not paying attention to anything, off in her own world inside her head. She felt cold hands on her shoulders, and jumped, turning around quickly, bearing her knife to the person's throat.

"Ivan..." She said, drawing the knife from his throat quickly, in fear he would yell at her. She put the knife on the table, turning back to him, not showing her fear.

He smiled at her, his sweet, charming smile, and she smelled the vodka on his breath. He'd been drinking.  
A lot.

"Natalia~. Come here, come here." He cooed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to his warm, thick chest. She could hardly breath, hardly move, yet she could feel blood rushing to her pale, snow-white cheeks. For some reason, she felt the need to pull away, to escape this embrace. No matter how much she tried, Ivan was not letting go, not moving from her one bit.

"Ivan, can you let me go now? I'd like to finish eating..." She tried once again to push him away, just wanting the comfort of knowing she was free to do what she needed to do. He held her back, his hands on her shoulders, and smiled.

"You can eat later. Come with me!" He pushed her into the living room, walking jankily as he lead her by her hand to the living room.

He sat her down, plopping down on the couch next to her himself, wrapping an arm around her as he did. She stiffened lightly, awkwardly uncomfortable with how close her brother had been treating her. Once she had hit her teen years, she had developed this infatuation, this obsessive love for him. Over the years, she's also grown her hair out... Having observed that he seems to like it. It was still decently short, coming slightly past her shoulders. She was still young, in human years, only fifteen. Having Ivan so close to her... It frightened her. He'd always rejected her, run from her before. He was terrified of her! She was nervous, anxious for him to go.

"Natalia..."

She flinched at his voice, heavy, husky, childish... Her brother's voice, one she'd never heard. He ran a hand through her hair, and she shivered. The freezing hands of the wintery nation... Touching her like this? It was abnormal, it wasn't normal. She looked to his face, his violet eyes staring into her's.

He pressed his lips against her's quickly, her mouth filling with the taste of his saliva and the vodka she had in the freezer for him. Her eyes fluttered open, her hands reaching up and shoving themseleves to push his body away. The moment the pressure was off of her frail limbs, she coughed from the air that hadn't been able to take cover in her lungs.

"Brother, what are you doing?" She almost cried out, bringing her hands to her face in fear of him attacking her once again.

"I'm giving what you want, aren't I? You comfort me, I give you this... Da, this is right!" He smiled like a little boy, a boy touching an angel. His eyes were gleaming in joy, the smile pure...

"Brother, you're drunk... You're drunk! You'll regret this when you wake up, you'll rej-" His lips were to her's once again, brushing them, her quivering tongue falling silent to him.

"I would never use you like that, Natalia. Never."

He pushed her hands lightly to the side, away from her, and threw his lips onto her neck. She closed her eyes, praying he finally just have realized he'd been in love with her all this time, too.

She opened her icy blue eyes,seeing the white, bright ceiling that belonged to her bedroom. She lifted her arm up and over her comforter, running a hand through her blonde hair. She flinched, when something moved next to her. She looked over, and saw the platinum blonde hair of her brother, Ivan, Russia... In her bed? She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, yawning, raising her arms above her head. She got up, grabbing a brush and pulling out her bow.

_Where is my bow?_ She thought, not finding it in her hair. She walked to her mirror, before screaming bloody murder. Her arms wrapped themselves around her chest, before she could think. She ran back into her bedroom, tearing the blanket form Ivan's still sleeping body. Her eyes went wide, blue gems. The porcelain skin that was so innocently facing her. She delicatly held out her hand, tracing from his shoulder to his hand gently. His skin was ice cold, just like her's and Katyusha's... Ivan turned over in the bed, the violet eyes wide with realization at what he'd done.

"Natalia..." He breathed, the sound coming out shaky. He glanced at the floor, then back to her face. Not once did he look her at her... Her body.

"You forced it, brother..." She said, knowing that he'd blame her for what happened. He'd blame her for not stopping it, blame her for what he did...

"Don't you dare walk out!" Her voice came out strong and loud, too loud for what she'd meant it to be. She felt so much pain inside her chest, knowing that what had happened was him just using her. Yet, he didn't want to admit to it when he was sober.

"You did it! You forced me! You're giving me that look!"

The tears spilled over. Why?

What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she good enough? She was always there. Always there for him! What did he give her in return? Nothing at all! He'd use her for entertainment when he's drunbk, to fulfill his urges, and then when he woke up... She was nothing once again.

Ivan jumped from the bed, pulling on his pants and then his trousers. He fumbled with buttoning them, his fingers trmebling the entire time. Belarus stood, watching him, a mixture of disbeliefe and disgust on her face.

_You're going to leave? You're going to sleep with me, and then leave?_

_No._

_You will not leave me alone again!_

Ivan's breathing stopped. He stopped trying to button his pants, he stopped trying to leave. The blade at hsi throat was a threat. It wasn't an empty threat, a failing attempt at force. It was an act of hatred.

"And now you will kill me for defiling you?"

The hushness of his voice broke through the silence of their forgotteb breathing, ringing in Belarus' ears. Could she even bring herself to hurt him? The blade fell from her hand, landing on the cold, wooden floors between Ivan's feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Human age: 19**

World meetings always made Natalia's stomach flip. Going there, to discuss problems in order to ensure world peace, yet they always ended up arguing. It seemed pointless to her, yet it was something she was required to do. Plus, after world meetings, Russia always went to his house to get drunk...

She closed her eyes quickly, memories of a thousand encounters with her drunk brother flashing behind the pale eyelids. He used her... For comfort, in a sick sort of way. It for years had filled her cracks, the need to be desired by him. No, not any longer could she be satisified by a love that only she felt! She could hardly even say she feels it any more...

Walking through the doors in front of her, she could feel the muscles in her body tighten up. She was always on edge after world meetings, they made her worry. Her body couldn't take much more of the abuse it was going through. Her heart... It was broken now, there was no way to fix such a delicate thing. Then again, who would want to?

She hardly payed any attention to the meeting, since she wasn't aware that it was over until Ludwig shook her shoulder lightly. She jumped out of her skin, thinking she was already at home, and the he were Ivan, drunk already. She saw the worry in his blue eyes, and felt her heart beating like drums. She pushed him aside, dashing out the doors.

_I need to just get home. Before he gets there. Lock the door._

She ran through her door, shutting it behind her, locking the doorknob, shutting the blinds of all the windows in her house. Satisfied, she turned off the lights, walking into her bedroom. she was so tired these ays, all she did anymore was sleep...

She tore off her bow, then her dress. She sat on her bed, kicking her shoes off, lifting a slender leg into the air as she peeled off her stocking. She did the other one, before taking off the garter belt. She stood quickly, looking in her dress for her night gown. She stopped, icy hands grabbing her hips.

"Natalia~." The name brushed ever so sweetly against her ear, her skin dancing for his amusement. She looked back at him, her lids covering her precious blue eyes.

"Brother, I won't do this anymore." she whispered, slapping his hands from her hips. He looked at her in dejection, his eyes trembling. Natalia could feel little knives every where in her heart, the look on his face tore her to bits. The pain was so much... She'd left him, not because she wanted to. But she'd always wanted to be with him.

_But not like this..._

No, not like this. Not a one-sided, emotionally-abusive relationship based off of his alcohol and her willingness to partake in his sexual fantasies. If she wasn't his sister... He'd love her so much. If she wasn't his sister, she'd be perfect for what he wanted. Someone to always be by his side. Someone to never leave. She could be that!

"I won't do it anymore!"

She grabbed a shirt, pulled it over top herself, and looked at him as sternly as she could. Why wasn't this as hard as she had thought it would be? His face... The rejection, the tears that ran down his cheeks...

She was snapped from her thoughts at the force that had been thrown at her, pushing her down onto the bed. She turned her head, seeing no more than silvery hair and large, wide shoulders. As his lips pressed against her skin, her mind panicked.

_How will I get out of this?_

She reached her arm over to the night table, the muscles in her back and neck straining to stretch further. She could feel pain throughout her upper body, not only from stretching, but from the weight Ivan had put onto her. She felt a slight ease rush over her, remembering at how he always enjoyed kissing before doing anything to her.

Her slender fingers gently curled into his hair, before tightening. Her brother let otu a soft sigh, happy she'd changed her mind. He dug his nails into her back, iron-arms squeazing her.

"Ahchk!" The sound was like knives in her ears, as she ripped his head away from her, getting the force off of her chest. She threw herself off the bed, and grabbed the scissors on her night table. She stood, back against the wall, facing her older brother.

"I told you I am not doing this anymore, Ivan." She spat the words like poison, the words burning like fire in her mouth. She saw the pain on his face, it was hard for her to continue... but she wanted her freedom.

Ivan dropped to his knees, rubbing his face with his large, coarse hands. She could feel the tears, watching his shoulders shake. She lay the scissors down, and kneeled next to him, her gentle hands holding onto him, before pulling him into her chest.

"I'm so sorry... Natalia..." He whispered, realizing that, maybe, this is why she'd left in the first place.

"Do not be, brother... It's my fault, too. I could have stopped it... But I was too selfish. It made me feel closer..." Her hushed voice fell silent, as she bit her lip, unsure of how to go on.

All she'd wanted was Ivan, and at times, he was eating out of the palm of her hand. Anything she desired, she could have. But once she realized he would never return all her feelings, she couldn't bare to do it anymore. The pain of losing him because of not obeying him... It frightened her for too many years. How could he forgive her for letting this happen?

"I froze, you brother."

Ivan looked up, as she tucked his scarf around his neck.

"I'm an ice girl... I could have helped you, held you up, warmed your heart..."

She trailed off, her eyes focusing on the doorway.

"There's some vodka in the freezer. Take it, and then head home."


End file.
